yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160526001002
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês mais um artigo traduzido do site The Organization. Dessa vez, será um artigo para complementar o conteúdo do post anterior: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 2: Escolhendo Alvos. '"O Alvo" - Como Noble Knights Derrotam Effect Veiler' "X Faz Alvo?" costumava ser a pergunta mais comum feita por juízes no mundo do Yu-Gi-Oh!. "Qual é o seu alvo?" costumava ser a pergunta mais comum feita entre os jogadores. Hoje eu irei cobrir a escolha de alvos, o que significa, o que não significa, e como você pode abusar dela para ganhar jogos. No entanto, na maior parte, iremos discutir como derrotá-la: center Se você for para yugioh.wikia.com você certamente encontrará milhares de páginas, cada uma dedicada à um card específico. Cada card tem uma página de regras associada, e cada página de regras associada sempre parece ter duas regras. Você pode ou não pode usar um card durante a Etapa de Dano, e o card faz ou não faz "alvo". Isto acontece porque no OCG eles não tem PSCT, e antes de tê-lo, algumas vezes só sabíamos se um card fazia ou não alvo através de discussões e conversas com outros jogadores. Hoje em dia, o PSCT torna mais fácil de ver se um card escolhe alvo; ele literalmente irá dizer "Escolha 1 X;". Mas o PSCT também nos diz mais uma coisa, e isso é como resolver o card, e como ele irá afetar o seu alvo... Se ele pode fazer tudo. thumb|left|200px"Durante a Fase Principal do seu oponente, você pode enviar este card da sua mão para o Cemitério para escolher 1 Monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla. Negue o(s) efeito(s) desse monstro até a Fase Final." Este é o texto original do card "Effect Veiler". Você pode ver que ele usava a palavra "escolher". O texto deste card antecede o PSCT, mas ele ainda nos diz que ele escolhe alvo. O que ele faz para esse alvo? Nega os efeitos dele até o final do turno. Então, o que acontece se o alvo for perdido? No Yu-Gi-Oh!, um card escolhido como alvo deve permanecer exatamente da mesma maneira que ele era quando foi primeiramente escolhido, em ordem para o efeito que escolheu resolver. Isto é, a menos que o card diga o contrário. Isto não é claro no texto original de Effect Veiler, mas vamos dar uma olhada na versão em PSCT deste card. thumb|left|200px"Durante a Fase Principal do seu oponente: você pode enviar este card da sua mão para o Cemitério para escolher 1 monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; negue os efeitos do alvo até a Fase Final." Parece muito bom. Podemos dizer quando usá-lo, com o que vem antes dos dois pontos "Durante a Fase Principal do seu oponente:" e, uma vez que a próxima parte está antes de um ponto e vírgula, podemos dizer o que acontece no momento da ativação, e é um custo, enviá-lo (não descartá-lo) da sua mão para o Cemitério (então se ele seria banido, ele não pode ser usado) para escolher 1 Monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla. Ele diz que nós negamos os efeitos "do alvo" até a Fase Final. Então, o que nós podemos deduzir a partir disso? Quando o texto da resolução (isto é, a parte depois do ponto e vírgula) diz "o alvo", significa o ponto no jogo quando você está resolvendo o card. Você vai voltar e verificar as condições do alvo escolhido novamente: "1 monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla". Se isso não for mais verdade, então "Effect Veiler" irá falhar! É por isso que se você ativar Book of Moon em Corrente ao Effect Veiler, e virar seu monstro com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa, Effect Veiler irá falhar; ele não será mais 1 Monstro de Efeito "com a face para cima" que você controla. thumb|200pxVamos dar uma olhada no recentemente popular Breakthrough Skill em seguida. Você vai notar que ele tem dois efeitos, que fazem quase exatamente a mesma coisa. 1. Escolha 1 Monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; até o final deste turno, negue os efeitos desse monstro do oponente com a face para cima. 2. Durante o seu turno, exceto no turno em que este card foi enviado para o Cemitério: você pode banir este card do seu Cemitério e, depois, escolher 1 Monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; até o final deste turno, negue os efeitos do alvo. Condições de ativação diferentes, mesmo objetivo. No entanto, o primeiro diz os efeitos desse monstro do oponente com a face para cima, e o segundo diz os efeitos 'do alvo'. Porque ele diz isso? Ao olhar para os textos acima, veremos que o segundo efeito funciona precisamente igual ao Effect Veiler. O primeiro efeito no entanto, não verifica as condições do alvo escolhido, ele simplesmente só quer negar de um monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla. Mas não era essa a condição do alvo escolhido em primeiro lugar? thumb|left|200pxIntroduza Noble Knight Medraut. O primeiro dos novos monstros "Noble Knights" a ter o efeito único de ser um Monstro Normal, e se tornar um Monstro de Efeito ao brandir um Card Magia de Equipamento "Noble Arms". Gêmeos funcionam parecido com isso, idêntico de fato, quando usando Supervise, mas vamos focar nos Noble Knights por enquanto. O texto de Medraut diz: "Este card é considerado um Monstro Normal enquanto estiver no campo com a face para cima. Enquanto estiver equipado com um Card de Magia de Equipamento "Noble Arms", este card se torna um Monstro de Efeito com o seguinte efeito. ● Este card se torna de TREVAS e seu Nível aumenta em 1. Uma vez por turno, se você não controlar outros monstros: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Noble Knight" do seu Deck com a face para cima em Posição de Defesa, exceto "Noble Knight Medraut" e, se isso acontecer, destrua 1 Card de Magia de Equipamento que você controla." Desnecessário será dizer, ele é realmente bom. No entanto, não vamos nos preocupar sobre o seu efeito surpreendente e, em vez disso, vamos ver como ele é relevante para o que aprendemos hoje. Medraut é incrível no que ele só é considerado como um Monstro de Efeito enquanto ele tiver um Card de Magia de Equipamento nele. Se você voltar e olhar para as condições do alvo escolhido por Breakthrough Skill e Effect Veiler, você vai notar que não somente o alvo precisa estar com a face para cima e sob o controle do seu oponente, mas ele tem que ser um Monstro de Efeito. Medraut aqui é um exemplo de quando um monstro pode já não ser, bem, um Monstro de Efeito! thumb|200pxCom cards como o super popular Mystical Space Typhoon '' ou ''Double Cyclone, você pode destruir a Magia de Equipamento que Medraut carrega, para devolvê-lo ao estado de Monstro Normal. Seu efeito para Invocar por Invocação-Especial ainda assim irá resolver! Esta pequena manobra legal permite que os nossos novos Knights of the Round Table, como "Borz", "Gwalchavad" e "Medraut" se esquivar da negação de efeitos de Veiler, bem como o segundo efeito de Breakthrough Skill! No entanto, como notamos, o primeiro efeito de Breakthrough Skill simplesmente diz 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla. Ele ainda vai negar os Noble Knights aqui, onde os outros efeitos de card no jogo irão falhar. Isto significa que você pode ativar o efeito de Noble Knight Medraut, eles podem enviar Effect Veiler para o Cemitério e você pode ativar Double Cyclone em Corrente para destruir o Equipamento, bem como um de seus cards de M/A! Não só o seu Noble Knight irá resolver seu efeito, mas o Card de Equipamento destruído irá então ativar e re-equipar ele mesmo à um dos seus novos monstros, o "Effect Veiler" dele não terá conseguido nada E você terá de destruir um dos Cards de Magia/Armadilha dele ainda por cima! Noble Knights são um deck muito legal, e saber como a escolha de alvos funciona e quando um card não pode escolher um alvo (...olhando para o seu Memory of an Adversary/''Spellbook of Fate'') pode realmente mudar o resultado dos seus Duelos. Espero que esta informação ajude e que você tenha aprendido alguma coisa com este artigo. Estou ancioso para escrever outro em breve, mas até lá, não se esqueça de se divertir. Artigo em inglês: “That Target” – How Noble Knights beat Effect Veiler. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 00h10min de 26 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)